User Guide for the Nero unit
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: Not much to say but this came about when I kept reading these sort of fanfics. Modeled after those who took the time to make them... you know who you are. Enjoy


_Okay, so Devil May Cry or characters or ideas from the Devil May Cry franchise do not belong to me._

_I decided to do one in the last hour or so because there aren't many of these._

_Yes as in the summary, I modeled this one after several previous authors who did one of these. No I don't mean to steal your ideas away from you who did them, but I wanted to elaborate on one character I want to have but I know I won't ever get._

_I might do a Dante and Vergil one of these, Lady and Trish… maybe._

-x-X-x-

User Guide for Nero Model

-x-X-x-

Thank you for ordering a Nero unit from Wish-I-Had-One Corp. We are pleased to announce that the Nero unit is ready and bug-free for your use.

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation do not take any responsibilities for any damages or deaths between the Nero unit and the owner.

-x-X-x-

To wake up your Nero unit:

-Gently shake him awake

-Bring in fresh warm cake

-Bring a Dante unit (highly unadvisable) or a Kyrie unit or a Credo unit

-x-X-x-

To determine if your Nero unit is the physically correct unit, please examine the following list:

-Short silver hair

-Blue eyes

-physically lithe body

-Right arm is covered with thick red scales and smooth blue scales

-Wears both red and blue on his casual outfit

If they do not match the unit you now possess, you may have accidentally received a Dante or Vergil model. To receive your Nero unit, please return Dante or Vergil (without awakening either) to the proper address that has been provided on the attached form.

If he does awaken, we cannot receive him due to his stubborn nature that will fight our attempts to reclaim him. Therefore you must purchase another Nero model.

-x-X-x-

Each Nero unit is carefully packaged to reduce any unintentional damage before arriving to their destinations, your own residence.

Each Nero unit is packaged with:

-1 heavy leather blue overcoat

-1 red hooded jacket

-1 fitted pair of jeans

-1 Order of the Sword, Holy Knights uniform

-1 Red Queen (Large red sword)

-1 Blue Rose (Large twin-barreled revolver)

If you desire, you made order more of his standard civilian clothing or purchase new ones yourself. However we are sorry to announce that only one of each Holy Knights uniform, Red Queen, Blue Rose will be provided due to a strict policy on Fortuna's Order of the Sword.

To see the policies of Order of the Sword you may request a booklet from Fortuna, unfortunately Fortuna does not have an electronic version of their policies.

-x-X-x-

Modes

Each Nero unit can be taught their primary mode you wish them to be. We carry one other Nero unit, however you must specially order that Nero unit due to complaints about mix-ups when we originally sold them side by side.

-Yaoi (specialized order)

-Non-Yaoi (standard order)

To keep Nero as a lover, simply allow him to stay by your side and find bonding activities.

WARNING! Do not force Nero into an intimate relationship. Previous owners have lost their Nero units after reporting aloof and wary behaviors the previous day.

To have Nero as a guardian, convince him to wear the Holy Knight uniform and let him patrol the streets for any signs of demons and stay by his side.

CAUTION! When a demon attack does occur, please remove yourself from Nero's range to reduce the chances of injury.

There are a variety of ways to get your Nero unit to perform your preference but these two specific modes are known for injuries/deaths or lost property.

-x-X-x-

Behaviors from the Nero units are rather consistent, unless you ordered the Yaoi edition in which behavior around Dante units are more subtle.

Each Nero unit is wary to strangers and intimate with family members or friends. To prevent any sudden outbursts from a Nero unit if you live in a constantly changing population, allow him to grow comfortable along with you, the owner, by performing small but public motions in the said city (example a walk in the park daily).

DANGER! Do not let two Nero units meet unless you wish to have vast amounts of property damage and permanent damage to one of the Nero units.

-x-X-x-

Relations with each model vary however we can provide a preview to possible encounters with other models.

Dante model- be prepared for some misunderstanding between these two models. Dante models are known to instigate fights with Nero units through taunts. Over time, however, they will respect each other if constantly exposed to one another. Nero unit-Yaoi editions prefer Dante units are their lovers.

Trish model- Nero units are wary around Trish units, place a trusted Dante unit in the room and Nero will not view Trish as a threat anymore.

Kyrie model- Nero units that are exposed to Kyrie units are immediately protective and caring. If you want Nero as your lover, do not let these units meet. Do not attempt to separate these two units if they grow intimate or risk injury by a Nero unit.

Credo model- Credo units are accepting of Nero units but due to the chain in command. Credo is Nero's superior and will 'persuade' Nero to perform Order of the Sword Holy Knight duties.

CAUTION! Nero unit-Yaoi edition will not act out in front of Credo units. If a Credo unit decides to be stationed near your area, do not expect Nero to return to his lover as often as before.

-x-X-x-

Daily necessities are performed by the owner every once in a while a Nero unit does not wish to perform these duties on his own.

**Feeding**- Nero units are used to a nutritionally balanced meal. Contrary to the popular belief, Nero units do not appreciate having pizza every day for every meal. Our scientists in Wish-I-Had-One Corporation observed Nero units having a sweet tooth once in a while.

**Cleaning**- Nero units can and will clean themselves in a shower or bathtub but grows uncomfortable if you suggest cleaning together. However he does not do laundry and would rather leave his room in a slightly disarrayed fashion, which is where you the owner must take responsibility of. Nero units do clean and press their Holy Knights uniform daily to prevent clashes with the Credo model.

**Physical**- Nero units are restless when they are kept indoors. Be prepared to introduce him to a variety of exercises to keep him under control. He tends to train with Red Queen in open spaces so take him to a training arena, park, or rooftop to provide him the space necessary. Blue Rose is often trained with in shooting ranges, wildernesses outside of civilization.

**Sleep**- Nero units require the minimum of 30 hours for rest. For best results allow him to sleep 56 hours per week, 8 hours of sleep each night. If Nero is unable to achieve 30 hours of rest, he will become more unruly and testy. Once the period of long waking hours is over he tends to sleep approximately 18-28 hours in one day/night.

-x-X-x-

Trouble-shooting

**Q: My Nero unit is extra-rebellious and refuses to do anything with me but I don't understand why, I didn't do anything wrong.**

A: Please report insubordination to a nearby Credo unit and immediately Nero will sober up and be more compliant.

**Q: My Nero unit keeps disappearing when my best friend's Dante unit comes over to visit, why doesn't he come out anymore?**

A: Most likely your best friend has ordered a Yaoi-edition Dante and you have the standard Nero unit. Nero easily becomes intimidated when he's faced in these sorts of encounters.

**Q: My Nero unit keeps going out to perform his duties as a Holy Knight and he doesn't want to stay at home anymore. What can I do to get him back?**

A: First approach the nearest Credo-unit and discuss about possible reductions of time in Nero's duties. Then (bribe Nero with/purchase/bake) a chocolate cake and present it to Nero for his hard work, chocolate cake usually works.

-x-X-x-

We at Wish-I-Had-One Corporation wish you the best with your new Nero unit. If you have any questions please be free to call 1-880-XXX-XXX-XXXX.

-x-X-x-

_O-M-G, three times I realized I screwed up and I'm exhausted since its one in the morning here, not the mention I have class later in the morning. If you have any additional Troubleshooting questions, please message me so I can update this with your question and my answer._


End file.
